


Desesperación

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aun cuando Carly quería creer que no era así, todo le probaba que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desesperación

Nada había cambiado.

No después de llorar en los brazos de Misty hasta caer dormida, no después de salir y caminar por el, para ella, prácticamente desconocido Satélite en espera de algo que le probase que aún estaba en medio de un mal sueño.

Y aun después de ver a Jack el cielo seguía oscurecido, los edificios abandonados continuaban envueltos en extraño silencio y la voz de su marca continuaba zumbando en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó Carly en voz baja, conteniendo un sollozo, y con sus manos temblorosas continuó barajando sus cartas, sin atreverse a detenerse, temiendo confirmar de nuevo, esta vez por medio de sus propias predicciones, que ya ni siquiera podía esperar un milagro.


End file.
